To Be Loved
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: When a trip turns terribly wrong, how will these teens make it out alive? Unknown family pasts are revealed, love is found in the oddest places, humorous scenes, and beyond. Can they survive without going insane?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to chapter 1.**

**I don't own anything except my made up characters.**

* * *

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_

_Party on, I wanna here ya scream and shout, this is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to get down to get some f#&king respect, taking it back to a hardcore level_

_you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal, taking it back to a hardcore level_

_you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_GO!_

Listened a young, punk goth girl named Alex Macall. She drowned out the talking on the bus with her highly loved ipod. Alex is a 17 year old girl, trapped in the Hell known as high school. She is an adopted girl, along with her brother David. Their foster parents hate them and treat them like worthless servants. Their fat, blond haired 'brother' is even worse.

Alex has black hair with dark red highlights, midnight blue eyes with gray around the pupil. She usually wears black sweat pants, a black T-shirt with a skull or dark blue V hearts under a black hoodie with her favorite bands in silver all over, and black converses. The only thing she has left of her real parents is a pure silver necklace with an amethyst encrusted heart locket. There's a slot for a small key in the side, but she has never found the key. Neither Alex nor David know of their original family at all, even though David is one year older.

**Alex's POV:**

After 30 minutes the bus finally reached the school. I ran off the bus, trying to avoid the Populars, the 'commanders' of the school. Me, David, and me best friends, Ian, Moony, and Rose are the only ones who don't give them what they want or demand.

Right before I could dart into the school, a pair of strong arms wrap around my mid-section and pick me up before dropping me under the shade of a tree.

"Ian," I complain as I see my best friend. He sits down right beside me with a smirk. Ian's black hair covers his eyes. His eyes are hazel, though only a few of us can get close enough to know. He wears a spiked choker, a snake bites, black baggy pants, a plain black T-shirt that shows off his decent muscles, and a blue trench coat. Oh how he loved to play the stereotypical goth.

"Yay, you know my name," he teases with a clap. I just glare and punch his shoulder playfully.

"Aww, are the goths in love?" taunts an annoying voice I'd know anywhere. The head girl of the Populars, Tina Benadom. God how I hate her and her superiority complex.

"No,and don't you got plastic surgeries to get to?" I mock, do to some knowledge of a couple of nose jobs. She turns red in embarrassment.

"Hey Alex, I don't think its natural for a face to turn that red...maybe she'll explode," whispers Ian, though loud enough for them to here. Benadom, in defeat, huffs and walks away, her posse of morons hot on her heals. Once they're all gone we break out in laughter.

"Nice job guys, and where's Moony and Rose?," says a voice from behind us. I turn around to face the voice.

"I don't know, not our turn to watch them," Ian and I chime. David just sits down beside me and puts a protective, brotherly arm around my shoulders.

"I just hate that _nutte _Tina_,_" I hiss venomously. They stare at me puzzled.

"What?" David and Ian ask, clearly confused.

"I've been practicing my German, it means hooker," I beam.

Before they can say anything, the bell rings, signalling school beginning. We all stand up and run to our classes. Ian and I run upstairs to history while David runs to his honors geometry class. We get to class a few seconds before Mrs. Menegay, our history teacher, walks in, narrowly escaping a reprimand.

"Take your seats," she squawks. Mrs. Menegay's voice was very much like an annoying bird's. Ian and I took our usual seats in the back.

"Today we are going to discuss our field trip tomorrow to Sleepy Hollow," she instructs. Half of the class was already asleep. As she goes on and on about what it was like in those days [she was so detailed, I thought maybe she was born in 1775], I just doodle away on a notebook.

I snap out of it when Ian elbows me lightly in the ribs. I look up to see Mrs. Menegay staring at me with something akin to loathing.

"What?" I say as I jump up slightly. Mrs. Menegay looked ready to give me a detention. The Macalls really wouldn't like that.

"Would you show your drawings to the class?" she demands more than asks. Now normally I would try to avoid this situation of being called out, but today I just couldn't really put up with it.

"Nope," I say before turning my attention back to my doodles. Everyone, except Ian is gawking at me, even Mrs. Menegay. After a minute it starts to annoy me.

"Are you just going to gawk at me or teach," I snap with an edge. Mrs. Menegay turns around quickly and continues to lecture the class on Sleepy Hollow. It stays like that till the end of class.

* * *

Next we have Gym so we walk to the gymnasium on the 1st floor. Once in the room we separate into girls and boys. After I step at the end of the line, [across from Ian, as far as I can get from Tina] someone hugs me from the side.

"Moony," I growl. She just smiles at me and lets go. Moony's real name is Anny, but do to her love of Harry Potter, she demands we call her Moony. She has dirty blond hair that reaches mid-back and it is usually a mass of uncontrollable curls. She has dark brown eyes that strongly remind me of a puppy. She usually dresses in dark blue jeans with a silver studded belt, a red top with white swirly designs, a necklace with a penguin, and chocolate brown converses. Her boyfriend is a guy named Jake, but he goes to a different school so they barely see each other.

"Hi Alex! Have you seen Rose any where?" she asks with a hyper edge. Rose is her usually non-separable friend.

"Why would I know where she is?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. She just shrugs.

"Today we will be wrestling. Here are the partners: Moony vs Madison...Ian vs Gabe...Alex vs Tina...," from there on I quit listening. I get to beat the crap out of the girl I dream of killing while Ian beats up the guy who never seems to give him a break. This sounds pretty good to me, but if only I didn't have to hear her high pitched voice taunting me.

"Find your partners and begin," I hear through my thoughts. I walk to the wrestling ring where Tina was waiting.

"Is the goth afraid to lose?" the _nutte _taunts. I immediately lunge at her. We wrestle each other roughly. Suddenly she jumps away from me before standing and smirking. I got a bad feeling but I tried to ignore it.

"What, know you're gonna loose?" I hiss as I stand.

"No, I just thought that your necklace would look better on me so I took it. I'm sure it means nothing to a worthless adopted kid like you," she says as she show my last reminder of my parents. A profound rage mixed with sadness fills me. My hands turn to fists and my body starts to shake violently. All eyes were on us now. Tina just stood there smirking wickedly, like she expected me to let her get away with it.

"Your dead _hündin," _I growl. Her smirk falls and in its place is fear and nervousness. I growl and lunge at her with all my strength. I collide with her painfully, both of us falling to the ground. She landed sharply on the hard wood floor around the mats, me on top of her. She still didn't drop the necklace so I started choking the life out of her.

"That is the last thing I have of my parents. _Du bist tot,_" I basically growl. Out of the corner of my eye I see the students were holding back the gym teacher.

I picked Tina's head and neck up before slamming it into the wooden floor. I can see blood start to pour from the back of her head.

"Alex Stop!," yells the teacher, who some how got free and was pulling me off of the bleeding, and almost unconscious, Tina. Gabe comes and helps him. Ian goes and grabs the necklace out of Tina's hand. Ian holds the necklace out to me; I gently take it from him and hold it to my heart. Tears were coming from my eyes and Ian was holding me and trying to comfort me. I just stared at the pool of blood that had started to surround Tina's immobile head. I could tell it would be a long time before they managed to get the blood out of the cracks. Tina's posse started to surround Tina, their faces unemotional. Such good friends they are! They turned towards me, venom in their eyes. I almost whimper but keep a straight face.

But then Gabe came from no where and kicked Ian hard in the back. Ian let me go and fell to the ground writhing in pain. I could hear him gasping, trying to get air back in his lungs from the unexpected attack. I stared at him another second and then at the satisfied look on Gabe's face. I was about to attack him, but Moony beat me to it, upper cutting him in the nose. I grin as I see blood start to flow.

"Alex Macall!" roars Principal Benadom, who (you guessed it!) was Tina's mom. I resisted giving her the finger and helped Ian sit up.

"Ian, you okay?" I ask with worry in my voice, my necklace now around my neck. I hold him and rub where he got kicked gently. I look over to see Moony kick Gabe before walking over to me. She sits down and replaces my spot comforting Ian. Rose comes running though the Gym doors and stands next to me. Rose has black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans, a purple top, and pink converses.

"Hey Rose," I say, starting to rub the tear stains from my face.

"Can you go clean up the blood please?" I ask her, leaning against a pillar. She nods her head and goes to go get cleaning supplies. I walk over to Tina, who was surround by adults.

"I'll get you back Macall," she hisses through the pain, now conscious.

"Miss. Macall you will serve detention for the rest of the semester," Principal Benadom states.

"Fine...can I go home?" I ask innocently, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"No," she says with a glare. With a sigh I walk over to Rose, who was finished cleaning the blood up. Like I predicted the cracks were stained with red.

"Thanks Rose," I tell her with a hug. I basically just stood there using her as a pillow for a minute. Next I walk over to Gabe, who was still in a fetal position from when Moony kicked him.

"You okay?" I ask reluctantly. He nods his head no. 'Too bad moron,' I think.

"Well class, you are dismissed," the gym teacher thunders. Rose and I help Ian up, and with Moony, we walk to Algebra.

* * *

For the rest of the day I zoned out. I knew Mrs. Macall and Mr. Macall would be mad at me when I got home. And I was right when I got home, foster parents fuming.

"You beat up a fellow student and almost started a riot," Mrs. Macall thundered. I was worried because I was alone this time with these two nut jobs, David was in detention still.

"Do you have any idea how that makes us look to other people?" Mrs. Macall squeaked in fright. Really I couldn't care less how this makes them look, I don't care how the people in this town view me. Those vain airheads would kill anyone who called them losers though, making me think they're mentally unstable.

"That's it, that brat is going in the basement," Mr. Macall growls, walking over to me. He grabs my hood and starts to drag me to the basement door. He throws me head first down the stairs and shuts the door. When I finally stop rolling down the hard wooden steps, I am pretty banged up. I have a gash in my thigh and my ribs are bruised badly, nothing I haven't had before. All I need to do is get outside and crawl to Ian's house right next door.

I start to crawl painfully towards the little window level with the ground outside. I pull myself onto the table under the window and rest for a few minutes. I grab the window ledge and start to slowly pull myself up. I hold on to the window ledge with one hand and use the other the punch through the window. I use both hands to pull me up the rest of the way the through the shattered window.

Before I could get my legs out, I felt someone grab my leg and start to pull me inside. I look in and see the blond curly hair of Chad, my fat but tall foster brother. I kick him in the face, making him let go and get a bloody nose. I crawl the rest of the way out of the small window and into the green yard. I quickly get up and painfully limp to the hedge separating the houses. I jump through them and land on the other side on my feet before collapsing to the ground. I slowly pull out my cell phone. I text to Ian 'to come outside fast'. I send it and in a minute, Ian is outside helping me up and inside. Before we can get inside, I hear Mrs. Macall yell in rage. We quickly get inside and he lays me down on the couch.

"What happened this time?" Ian asked while getting some medical things from the bathroom.

"Basement stairs," I moan in pain. I fall asleep while Ian put bandages on the gash in my thigh and some ice-packs over my ribs.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I am still on the couch in Ian's living room. Ian's parents both were dead but he lived with his aunt. She is nice but never around.

I feel no pain at all and I am thankful for Ian's medical skills. I get up after awhile and limp to the kitchen. The gash in my thigh is huge but clean, now bandaged and decent as I study it. I get some Lucky Charms and eat some. While I was eating my second bowl, Ian came up the stairs from his room in the basement.

"Hey," he yawns. I just grunt sleepily in reply.

"Where's my spare clothes?" I ask. This happens often so I always keep spare clothes here.

"Bathroom," is his only reply before he digs into his own bowl of Lucky Charms. I throw my bowl in the dishwasher before limping to the bathroom. I close the door and take off my bloody clothes and bandages before stepping into the hot water of the shower. I wash off the dried blood and clean my gash with some soap. It hurts but it's necessary. When I'm done I dry off and get dressed in my spare clothes [black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt dedicated to Three Days Grace, and a plain black hoodie].

When I was dressed I walk back to the kitchen, limp almost unnoticeable. Ian was gone, probably getting dressed. I unfortunately still need my book-bag for school. I quietly snuck out of the house and back over to mine. I pick the lock on the front door and tip toe into the dead silent house. I quickly go into the kitchen and slip on my book-bag. I heard a creak coming from behind me. I freeze and turn around to face the person. To my relief it was Ian. I breathed a breath of relief and glare daggers at him.

Ian walked up to me, still smirking. But then, to our horror, we heard a creak from where Ian just was. We turned around in horror to face the person. Unfortunately, it was Chad. Chad smirked at me before turning to Ian. His face contorted in fear. See Chad, Mrs. and Mr. Macall have never met any of my friends. Ian smirked at the terrified Chad and haughtily walked over to him. Before Ian could get close enough to Chad, the fearful wimp screamed bloody murder. The second he started screaming, Ian dragged me out of the house and down the street toward the bus stop. Seeing as we weren't going to reach the bus stop on time running we decided to go with plan B. We ran to the hollow oak tree and grabbed our hidden skateboards that we used in cases like this.

Ian's skateboard was dark green with black designs. My skateboard was purple with a design of a crescent moon with a wolf howling to it. My other skateboard at home was black and had a full moon with a werewolf howling to it.

We got to the bus stop just as the bus was getting there. We picked up our skateboards and jumped on the bus. Tina, who's head was wrapped in bandages, Gabe, and their posse was already on. When Gabe tried to trip me, I just stepped on his shin, hearing him curse with the brief pain. We went to the very back of the bus and sat with David, Moony, and Rose.

"What's with the skateboard?" Moony asks.

"Had to get to the bus stop on time," I explain. Rose was about to speak when the bus stopped at a new stop. We all smirk or smile evilly.

"A new kid," Ian almost hisses with joy. We look at who was stepping in the bus. It was a girl my age with gray brownish hair to mid-back, darkish skin (kind of Romanian like), weird bushy eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a uniform skirt, a light lavender sweater, knee high white socks, and white tennis shoes. She had a lime green book-bag and was holding two books tightly to her chest. This girl was the perfect example of a teacher's pet. I didn't even know people still dressed like that.

Everyone, I could tell, already hated her, including us. I was angry, the only available seat was near us at the dividing line of empty seats between us and the Populars. No one has ever been willing, brave, or stupid enough to come near us. What I really hated was when it came to our group, David [who was too lazy], Ian [who was anti-social or sometimes asleep], or me would have to talk and/or be the leader of our little group.

She shyly walked past the geeks, who were snorting at her, past the Populars, who were sneering at her, and towards us. She looked at us fearfully and sadly, I could care less.

"M-May I-I sit here," she stutters, looking at us all because she couldn't tell who to speak to. I stand up, I was short but she was shorter a good inch or two.

"No," I replied venomously. She flinched openly at it, big mistake at this school, people use weakness to their advantage.

"Please, there's no where else to sit," she pleads. I get up and walk towards her, grab her arm and drag her to the front of the bus where the geeks were sitting.

"She sits with you guys from now on," I basically command. Since they are at the bottom of the social food chain at school, they fear and respect me. I push the girl towards a random nerd, who lets her sit near the window with him.

"Y-Yes Alex," he obeys, nodding his head quickly for fear that I will hurt him after yesterday's display in gym. I turn around and back to my seat. The bus slowly starts to move but all stays quiet.

"What is your name?" a geek ask quietly, but we all hear him.

"Catalina," the teacher's pet answers shyly. I turn toward my group.

"She is not ours, stay away and don't talk to her," I say, my boredom already starting to show.

"No problem," they chorus with a smirk. I smile at them in return. It was then David started to hum to whatever song he was listening to on his ipod.

_"Dead I am the one, Exterminating son_

_Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze_

_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry_

_While they slowly turn, conquering the worm," _he mumbles the lyrics.

_"Dig through the ditches, and burn through the witches, I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches, burn through the witches, I slam in the back of my Dragula," _Ian follows up, laughing.

_"Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool_

_weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed_

_dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat_

_tender is the fur, dying as you purr," _Rose

Before we can continue, Tina screams in annoyance.

"You freaks! That song is so messed up and evil," Madison, Tina's second in charge, complains.

"Too bad, not our fault you have bad taste in music," Moony replies, almost pouting childishly.

Soon we reach the school. All of our classmates gather around Mrs. Menegay and Principal Benadom.

"Everyone leave your book-bags near the tree and get on the bus for the trip to Sleepy Hallow," They instruct. I sit with Ian on the bus ride to Sleepy Hollow.

After 5 hours of boredom we reach a small bridge. We went over it and were greeted with a sign saying 'Welcome to Sleepy Hollow'.

* * *

**So there was chapter one of '...to be Loved'.**

**The song 'Dragula' is by Rob Zombie.**

**Next chapter Alex...wait I can't tell you, sorry.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 of...to be Loved!**

**I own nothing except my made up characters. And just to let you know Ian is from the movie 'Hangman's Curse'. He is my fav. character in the movie.**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

We cross over the bridge to meet a big sign saying 'Welcome to Sleepy Hollow'. The village was small and creepy. The sky turned gray as we crossed the bridge, before it had been a light blue. All the trees around the little town were pine or oak, and dead. All the locals still dressed like they were from the 1700's, all their clothes in grayscale. The houses were either big Tutor mansions or small log cabins that could fit a family of 3 or 4 people. There was a weird fence like wall trying to separate the village from the forest surrounding it. We all got off the bus and gathered according to our groups.

The new girl, Catalina, looked like she wanted to leave. The geeks surrounding her were trying to ignore her. I just rolled my eyes. I stood in the front of the circle our group formed. Tina, Gabe, and Chad (who I don't even remember being there) stood in front of their posse arrogantly, the sight made me sick.

"I will separate you are into groups of 4...Group 1: Tina, Chad, Gabe, Catalina...Group 2: Ian, Alex, Annie, Rose...Group 3..," I ignored her from there on. We separate ourselves from everyone else and gathered around a tree.

Soon we are forced to get up and follow a timid tour guide. The first place he showed us, the Van Tassel Mansion, made my skin crawl for some reason. I walked away from it quickly. I soon got bored after that though. I turn to the rest of our group and smirk before nodding towards the woods. They all nod in understanding and we silently leave the guide while he talks to nothing but air. As we reach the boarder of the forest, we all break out into a fast run. I smile at the feeling of freedom. Soon we reach a clearing and we sit down in the middle of it, surrounded by dead grass and the brown leaves of Fall.

"Well, that was fun," Rose says as Moony laughs. I smile and fall back to lie down.

"Yeah," I answer, my voice almost a whisper. While they start to talk among themselves, I look around, taking in our surroundings. That was when I noticed an alfa male wolf, leading a pack of about 7, at the part of the clearing closest to us. I quickly look at my friends, they still don't notice the angry pack of wolves near us because they blended in quite well with the scenery. I slowly stand up, facing the pack. All talk stops and they all slowly stand up too as they see what I see.

"Oh crap," Ian mutters. The alpha male slow approaches us alone. Everyone but me has the sense to back away. It stops a yard away from me, it's eyes never leaving mine. Suddenly it lunges at me, it's pack running forward to assist the alpha. I run for it as fast as I can, my friends in front of me, the pack of wolves hot on my heels. After 10 minutes we all start to tire, all except the hungry and angry wolves behind us of course. We reach another clearing soon. As soon as I step foot into it, I feel like there was almost a tangible pressure in the air. The wolves must have felt it too, for they quickly ran away whimpering.

"Why did they run away?" Ian questions, clueless of the ominous feeling.

"There's something...dark around here," David explains to him, struggling for the right words. I look around the clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a gnarled and twisted, unnatural looking, tree.

"The Tree of the Dead," whispers Moony. We all turn towards her.

"What?" Rose asks curiously.

"The that tree is the Tree of the Dead. I read about it in some history book about Sleepy Hollow. This is where they buried the German Hessian, the man who inspired the myth of the Headless Horseman. This is his grave. That sword over there was his. " she explains in a far away voice. I look at his sword. It is a long sword with a groove in the middle. The handle was black steel with hair thin grooves to help the wielder keep a good grip on it. The most noticeable feature of the sword was the snake head with fangs and emerald eyes at the end of the handle. It was a piece of art in itself.

"Amazing," I mutter, unconsciously walking towards it. I am almost a foot away from it when a yell pierces the silence of the woods.

"Oh look what we found, a bunch of misbehaving freaks," sneers an unmistakable voice.

"Shut up Tina," I growl turning around. Ian, Moony, and Rose all move in front of me so they can block my path from Tina.

"Tina, if you know what's good for you, leave fast," Ian warns, glancing quickly at me. We all hear growls and we turn to see the wolves have come back, attracted by the noise. Tina shrieks and latches onto Gabe's arm in fear like a stereotypical girl.

"Be quiet, the wolves are attracted by noise, and because this is a grave site, show some respect," I hiss at her. Tina, Gabe, Chad, and Catalina look terrified.

"G-Grave!?," Chad stutters. I point to the sword of the Hessian.

"That is the sword of the Hessian, a.k.a the Headless Horseman. That sword was the one he once used to chop off heads in the Revolutionary War, it now serves as his grave marker," I rehash what Moony had just told us. Their faces turn a pasty white. I look at the sword again and feel all control slip away as I'm pulled to it again. I walk slowly toward the darkly carved sword and stand less than an arms length away. I reach out one hand toward it, tracing the snake's head gently with my fingers.

"Ouch," I yip as I accidentally stab my thumb on a fang. We all jump and I walk over to the tree, sucking my now sore thumb. The taste of blood is metallic and lingers on my tongue. I climb up to a high branch and pout. Moony and Rose laugh at my childish expression. Ian climbs up and sits beside me, I playfully punch his shoulder. Tina, Gabe and Chad sit down near the edge of the clearing, still a safe distance from the wolves. Moony and Rose were annoying the wolves without a care in the world. I just rolled my eyes at their stupidity. Catalina was leaning against the Tree of the Dead underneath Ian and me.

Suddenly the wind picked up and it got darker and gloomier if that is possible. We all grabbed onto a tree or each other so we don't fall over. We noticed the wind wasn't as bad where Ian and me were sitting.

"Everyone over here, it isn't as windy," I call, my voice almost getting drowned out n the wind. At the moment Ian, David, Chad, Moony, and me where in the tree, Rose and Tina fighting over who should get to climb up next.

The tree suddenly started shaking and creaking, like an old door opening after couple years. I see Rose and Tina staring at where the tree roots where opening like a door. I double check to make sure I'm not seeing things, I'm not. I hear a horse neigh, and a person roar. Rose started to climb up the tree as Tina was frozen in terror. Slowly a huge, pure black horse started to come out of the tree, a rider on it's high back. Once they were completely out of the tree, I get a good look at the rider. He was tall, 6 ft. to 7 ft, had black hair that naturally spiked upward, pale skin, crystal blue eyes that remind me vaguely of ice, and pale red lips with teeth sharpened to shark like points. He was wearing demonic looking armor that was silver and black, two axes were at his side, and a black velvet cape completed the look of the Hessian. Over all he looked some where between 18-21, not that older than me.

"Rose get up here!" Moony yelled to no affect. The Horseman's eyes were glued on us, his face emotionless. I broke eye contact and rushed over to help Rose up. It seems like when I broke eye contact with the Hessian, he broke out of a trance. He steered the monster of a horse to his famous sword, the sword that had some of my dried blood in the mouth of the snake. It looked like the Hessian noticed too, that there was blood on his sword. He plucked it from the ground and rode swiftly towards, the still frozen in shock and fear, Tina. I turned away, knowing what he was about to do. All I heard was a shrill scream before I body falling made a thud on the ground and something landedx right beside me. I opened my eyes, only to see Tina's decapitated head, forever screaming in fear.

I punched the head, making it fall to the ground. I looked to see the Hessian riding towards the tree, sword raised.

"Rose," I screamed in terror. Rose was on the middle of the tree, still in the reach of the Horseman's sword. Before any of us could react, the Horseman's sword came down on Rose's necking. Her body and head fell to the ground. Moony screamed in pain, losing one of her 'adopted' sisters. I crawled over to Moony and wrapped me arms around her shaking form.

I glared at the Hessian in pure rage and hate.

_"Van Tassel blunt," _he said in a thick German, accent.

"Van Tassel blood," I whisper the translation loud enough for those around me to hear.

"You know German," Chad questioned. I shock my head yes before turning to face the Hessian.

_"Wen," _I asked in German, Who? He pointed to me and smirked. I'm a Van Tassel though.

_"Ich bin kein Van Tassel" _I say disbelievingly, I'm not a Van Tassel.

"Would you mind asking if that..._thing_ knows English," Ian growls.

_"Sprechen sie Englisch," _I hiss, Do you speak English?

"Yes, and you are a Van Tassel member," the Hessian protests, his voice gruff. "Only Van Tassel blood can summon me and Daredevil."

"Oh, shit" I curse under my breath, but the Horseman still hears.

"Young ladies should not curse," he lectures softly with a smirk. I turn towards Ian and Moony.

"Go, I'll distract him," I whisper, this time the Hessian doesn't nod their heads reluctantly. I hug them both.

"Keep them safe David," I tell my brother. He looks at me in a way that tells me I shouldn't be playing the hero in times like this.

"Just don't do anything stupid, I want my sister back in one piece," he tries to joke. I smile sadly before I jump off the tree to a thick branch in the middle. From there I jump to the ground, almost falling over. The second I reached the ground, the Hessian started walking towards me, no weapons raised. I couldn't care less and ran towards him.

'Man I'm stupid.' I thought. His eyes widened as I ran towards him. At the last second, before I would crash into him, I changed my course into the woods, running away from him in the opposite direction that the others were running. I looked back to see him chasing me. I could see he was angry at my trick.

'For a dead guy he's pretty fast,' I thought, 'and thank God he's too angry to remember his horse.' I just kept running. Suddenly I broke out of the forest, right into Sleepy Hollow.

"Oh, come on," I moan, looking to see where I should run next. I saw Mrs. Menegay and ran towards her. Once I got near her I screamed 'RUN' and kept running. I stop running when I heard a sickening crack, like a neck breaking. I turn around slowly to see Mrs. Menegay's head rolling away from her body. I just gulped at the sight and continued running when the Hessian started coming towards me again. I look around and see Ian, Moony, Chad, Gabe and Catalina walk out of the woods. David was no where to be found.

I smirk and run towards them, Horseman in tow. Once I get near them, I grab Ian and Moony before continuing to run.

"Hey!" they both objected at my harsh grasp. I looked behind us to see Catalina running after us and the Hessian chopping off heads of anyone around. I quickly turn around and run faster. After a while, I think we finally lost him, but we keep running. After 5 more minutes of running, we reach a small cave and go inside. It was damp on the inside but it made a decent hiding place for now.

"I hate this crazy town," Ian mutters. I nod my head in agreement.

"What did you do!" Catalina yells at me through tears. I cringe at her load, sqeaky voice. Ian moans angryly, obviously developing a headache. I walk up to her slowly, like a dangerous predator.

"If you want to live, be quiet," I hiss pointing outside, "Unless you want that monster finding us." She nods her head, afraid of the concept of her death. I hear a muffled sob and turn towards it.

"Moony...," I try to comfort her. I can't blame her for being sad. Rose was the one to befriend her when she first transferred to our school. "Annie..." I try. She looks up at me when she hears her real name.

"Who's Annie?" Catalina questions as I pull Moony/Annie into a hug.

"Moony's real name is Annie," Ian explains quietly.

"It'll be okay...I know you miss Rose, but she wouldn't want to see you like this." I mutter. I feel her stiffen at Rose's name but calm down when she realizes my words are true.

"You're right...thank you, I know this is awkward for you, being nice and compassionate." she thanks, teasing me slightly.

"Think good thoughts...Gabe, Tina, Chad, Mrs. Menegay and Madison are dead." I try to break the tense silence. Ian chuckles darkly.

"What?" Moony and I snap. He laughs in return.

"Alex, the Macalls are gonna kill you when they learn their precious Chad is dead." he warns happily.

"How is that funny? I hate it when you're right," I growl.

"Do you have your ipod?" Moony asks, "I could use some music." I nod and pull it out. I give her one headphone and put the other in my ear.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me," _Rascal Flatts sings.

_"What hurts the most, was being so close_

_and having so much to say, and watching you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could've been, and not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do," _Moony hums.

_"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go, but I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force a smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone, still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken," _I continue in a whisper.

_"What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say, and watching you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do," _Moony sings, her voice floating in a haunting manor around the cave.

_"What hurts the most, is being so close_

_Ands having so much to say and watching you walk away, and never knowing_

_What could've been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do," _I finish.

"I hate that song. It's too sad," Ian says.

As the next song comes on, I smile in pure happiness.

"Ian, headphone, now." I order. Ian takes Moony's headphone and puts it in his ear. I show him the title and he smiles.

"Gotta enjoy the little things," He laughs.

_"Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_

_party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout_

_this is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to get down, to get some f*%king respect_

_taking it back to a hardcore level_

_you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_taking it back to a hardcore level_

_you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal," _I hum, trying to ignore our situation.

_"Go!" _

_"Whoa, I'll never give in_

_Whoa, I'll never give up_

_Whoa, I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa, I 'll never give in_

_Whoa, I'll never give up_

_Whoa, I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!" _we mumble together.

_"I want domination, I want your submission_

_I see you're not resisting, to this temptation_

_I've got one confession, a love deprivation_

_"__I've got a jet black heart, it's all f*%ked up and it's falling apart," _I sing my favorite part.

"Enough you two," Moony laughs, "You're traumatizing Catalina." she says, pointing to a scared Catalina.

"So?" Ian and I laugh. Moony glares at us before cracking up.

"Oh, shut up," Catalina mutters, "It wasn't that funny...was it?"

"Yes," we all laugh.

"Yes it was," Ian laughs. After a while we calm down.

"I'm bored," I complain.

"That's usual, you're easily bored," Ian mutters.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or insult." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Insult," Ian and Moony chime before laughing, Catalina looking at us as if we were insane...we probably are.

"You guys are..." Catalina was cut off as the wind picked up dangerously.

"He's here," I whisper, emotionless.

'No, I can't lose another friend," Moony says, latching onto my hand.

"Alex, if you die, we die. We won't leave you that easily." Ian pledges, standing up. 'I'm going to have to knock them out,' I know silently. I quickly shake off Moony and punch Ian in the temple, knocking him unconscious. I quickly turn to Moony and poke a pressure point in her neck, leaving her to slide next to Ian on the floor, knocked out.

"Van Tassel! Come out here and face me," the Horseman roars outside, a shiver ran down my spine. I leave the cave, the second I emerge I am faced with the Hessian. He smiles a shark's smile, pointed teeth and all. He unsheathes his sword and poises for attack. Suddenly...

* * *

**I am truly evil. **

Reviews are welcomed.

Ya know you wanna review, just hit that button down there, you can't miss it, it says Review right on it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of...to be Loved. Sorry for the cliff hanger but, I couldn't resist.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Suddenly, I saw a key on a chain around the Horseman's neck.

"The key," I whisper in wonder, looking down at my heart locket. As he swings his sword, I duck and ram into his legs, making him fall backwards. I grab the key and jump away. I put it in the key hole and am shocked to see it fits. I turn the key, opening the locket. On one side it had two babies, one a boy and the other a girl, wrapped in a black blanket with the Van Tassel family crest. On the other side it had some writing in another language. It looked Latin.

'Great the class I picked to fall asleep in," I thought in misery, leaning on the outside of the cave. I hear a chuckle and jump before turning towards the Hessian.

"You can't understand Latin? Pathetic." he taunted, sitting down. I looked on in confusion.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I ask, still alert for attack.

"Those Latin words are a spell to protect you, nothing, not even me, can physically harm you." he huffed in anger. I felt myself relax slightly.

"How did you get the key?" I ask. I saw him grind his sharp teeth in anger.

"Elisa Van Tassel, your mother, put it on me. Mary Van Tassel, your ancestor controlled me with the locket many years ago when her own picture was inside. After many years the witch finally died and your mother, Elisa, put your and I assume your brother's pictures in it. It symbolizes the curse she put on me." he mumble the last part.

"Okay...one last question," I heard him mutter 'thank god', "What's your name? I don't want to call you Horseman or Hessian all the time." He laughed slightly.

"My name is...

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter was short. But just read on. **


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4.

_I own nothing _

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

_"My name is..._Kass." he says.

"Blackbird," he looks at me oddly, "Your name I mean. It means blackbird."

"I guess so, your name means protector of men." he laughs.

"I know and it is terrible." I pout. He just rolls his eyes. It was then I hear a snap and jump towards the noise. In the opening of the cave was Moony and Ian. I could see Kass tense, a fire igniting in his eyes.

"Kass, try it and I will kill you...again." I warn, standing in front of him.

"What the hell?" Moony and Ian mutter, confused at my sitting next to the Hessian.

"To make a long story short, he is now going to protect us." I answer, the stress of the day starting to ware me down.

"I am not going to try to understand anything that has happened today." Ian states, plopping down beside me. Moony walks to stand in front of Kass. She suddenly punches him in the jaw, hard.

"That's for killing Rose." she growls, sitting on a log.

"Nice." Ian complements as Kass rubs his jaw. I could see it was getting dark out.

"Let's go get some sleep." I yawn.

"No, we want music." Ian and Moony complain just to annoy me.

"Fine." I cave. We all go into the cave.

"She must have been more scare than I though." I sigh, looking at Catalina, who was passed out.

"I get to pick the song." Ian calls. I put one of the earphones in, he the other. I laugh at his choice.

_"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard _  
_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact _  
_That everybody can see these scars _  
_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel _  
_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you _  
_To just believe this is real _  
_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do _  
_Face away and pretend that I'm not _  
_But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got,"_ I sing, cringing when it said scars. I had plenty of them.

_"I can't feel the way I did before _  
_Don't turn your back on me _  
_I won't be ignored _  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore _  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored," _we sing together.

_"I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident _  
_Cuz you don't understand I do what I can _  
_Sometimes I don't make sense _  
_I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt _  
_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out _  
_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do _  
_You face away and pretend that I'm not _  
_But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got," _Ian sings.

_"I can't feel the way I did before _  
_Don't turn your back on me _  
_I won't be ignored _  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore _  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored _

_Hear me out now _  
_You're gonna listen to me like it or not _  
_Right now, hear me out now _  
_You're gonna listen to me like it or not _  
_Right now _

_I can't feel the way I did before _  
_Don't turn your back on me _  
_I won't be ignored _

_I can't feel the way I did before _  
_Don't turn your back on me _  
_I won't be ignored _  
_Time won't heal this damage anymore _  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored _  
_I can't feel _  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored _  
_Time won't tell _  
_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored," _we finish.

"Okay, enough with the singing. We need to plan how we are going to get out of going to jail." I turn serious.

"True, if we said 'Alex released the Hessian and he killed everyone' I think they would send us to an asylum." Ian agrees. Kass didn't even twitch at the statement.

"We can run away." I suggest.

"It looks like the only way. I'd be all alone and put in jail." Ian sighs.

"I can't live in this city, too many memories of Rose. I'm in." Moony sighs.

"I have to protect you all." Kass breathes his excuse without a care.

"I can finally escape the Macalls. Oh, yeah, we need to include David. What happened to him anyway?" I ask. Ian shrugged.

"Okay, here's the plan. I need to inherit all the money in the Van Tassel family fortune, that way we have money. We will steal the bus and drive back home. From there we will pack our things while our parents are out. After that we'll drive and live in the beach house my nice foster grandparents gave me secretly before they died. No one goes near the house, it is supposed to be haunted." I plan out. Ian and Moony nod their heads.

"How about we do it all now, while no one knows about the bodies yet." Moony suggests. Ian and I nod our heads and we leave the cave. We just leave Catalina there to rot. With that we travel to the bank.

* * *

**_Well, there's the end of the chapter. _**

**_The song was called 'Faint' by Linkin Park. _**

**_Reviews are welcomed._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welcome to chapter 5. _**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

**Alex P.O.V:**

"I don't want to!" I complain.

"But your the only one who can get the money." Kass says calmly.

"Fine." I growl, walking from the tree line into the shed sized bank.

"How can I help you." the monotonous man at the counter says.

"I am here to collect the Van Tassel fortune." I say in an equal monotone. The banker laughs in my face.

"Sorry, there are no living descendants of Van Tassel blood alive." he says, criticizing my word. I pull out the key to my locket and unlock it.

"Look at the symbol on the blanket." I tell him, pointing to the Van Tassel crest on the blanket. The rude banker just stared in shock at the picture, his smirk wiped from his face.

"The fortune!" I snap, losing my patience. He quickly released the locket and disappeared into a back room. He came out with 3 bags off money.

"Is that all mine?" I ask, one bag was almost up to my hip.

"No, there's more in the back." he said. He made 2 more trips, grabbing 3 more bags each time.

"This is all. Here is a piece of paper the last Van Tassel gave to us to give to whatever Van Tassel collects the money." He said, handing me the note. I drag the money, with help from Ian (who I dragged inside), to an area where no one could see us.

"This is all ours?! There's so much." Ian says after we got all the money.

"I know." I sigh.

"Need help." Moony says, walking up to us.

"Sure. Where's Kass?" I ask her.

"He can't come into town, for fear someone might know who he is." Moony says, I could tell she was quoting the excuse he gave her.

"Other words, he's too lazy to come and help." Ian corrects.

"Pretty much." Moony nods. We drag the money to the border of the Western Woods, where Kass was waiting for us.

"Daredevil." I whistle. Daredevil trots to stand beside me. We strap the bags onto the saddle on the side. Daredevil just stood there as if we were putting feathers on him instead of heavy bags of money.

"Thank you boy." I whisper, petting his head.

"Let's get going." Kass says.

"How are we gonna get to the beach house again?" Ian asks sheepishly.

"You 4 shall ride in the vehicle that brought you here, Daredevil and me will ride in the woods near the road, out of sight." Kass explains.

"How can Daredevil go that far with all that weight?!" I ask.

"We are dead, we aren't affected by things like that." Kass says simply.

"I'm not going to question anything." Moony sighs.

* * *

As we load everything onto the bus, I see feet sticking out from under the bus. Looking underneath I find David asleep.

'He hid under the bus?!' I thought, glaring at him. Kicking him awake with a start, he crawled out from under the bus.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispers, suffocating me with brotherly affection.

"What happened?" Quickly I explain to him everything I could. He looked doubtful but nodded his approval for my sake. We all took a seat as Ian started driving the bus. The silence was deafening among us. Looking out the window I could sometimes see Kass on Daredevil, easily keeping pace with the bus.

Everything from there was a blur. All I know is we arrived at our homes and pack up everything we need. We got back on the bus and David drove as long as he could till night fall. We decided on pulling over on the side of the road and sleeping on the bus seats for the night.

When I woke up, I had one big surprise waiting for me.

* * *

_**Reviews are loved.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open. To my shock someone was holding me. Without looking to see who it was, I punched them in the jaw. They dropped me to the ground where my tailbone met the bus floor. I looked up to see Kass popping his jaw back in place.

"What the *yawn* hell is going on?" a sleepy Ian asks, sitting up. I just have a glare war with Kass.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" I growl at Kass.

"Will you guys go back to sleep already?!" an annoyed Moony complains, joining into our _lovely_ conversation.

"Yeah, after I learn why he was holding me!" I growl. Somebody wraps their arms around me and throws me into a bus seat in the back.

"Sleep now." David said coolly, his evil glare on me. I have to admit, in the morning if you piss David off, his glare and tone of voice was scaring enough to make chills go down my spine.

"Fine." I grumble. I fall asleep, glaring at the smug look on Kass's face.

'He's gonna get it when I wake up again,' I think, 'Why the hell was he holding me anyway?'

* * *

I felt myself be lifted up when I woke up. I cracked an eye open to see Ian, who was trying to cautiously move me.

"Put me down Ian." I yawn. I could tell he was relieved I didn't punch him as he set me down.

"What were you doing?" I ask. He looks annoyed.

"I went to sleep when you did. David woke me up later. He had not been able to sleep again and drove us the rest of the way the the beach house. He and Kass started to bring the luggage inside and made me wake up Moony and you. Her I just shook awake, you I was kind of scared to." Ian explained. I nod my head and stand up.

"Let's go inside." I sigh, still slightly tired. He just gave me a stupid grin, one he saves for just his closest friends. I smiled right back and we walked inside, Moony popping up beside us.

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter 6. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for....well, reviewing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Moony, Ian, and I walked into the beach house. It was awesome! After we checked the place out, I must say, I was impressed with the size. We all decided to get some sleep after a microwave dinner. Since I was asleep the whole way here, I was wide awake. I tip-toed into the kitchen. At the kitchen table, Moony was reading a huge book.

"Reading Harry Potter?" I mock. She jumps in her seat and snaps her head towards me.

"No." she said, closing her book. I raised my eyebrow and was about to say something when she cut me off.

"Can you all quit calling me Moony?" she breathed.

"So you want me to start calling you Annie?" I question, knowing she hated her real name.

"No. Can you can me Alice?" she said sheepishly.

"Why Alice? And why do you want us to re-nickname you?" I ask suspiciously. She sighed.

"I was bored and while you were sleeping on the way here, I went through your bag, looking for something to do. I found all four of the books in the 'Twilight Saga'. I was so bored, I read the first one. I loved it! It was even better than Harry Potter. And now I am in the part in New Moon when Bella is in Voltura. Anyway, sense R-Rose is d-d-dead, I think I need a new nickname, cause every time I'm called Moony, I think of her. I picked Alice cause she is my favorite character in the 'Twilight Saga' so far." she rambled. I could see it hurt her to even say Rose's name.

"Okay...Alice." I said with a smile.

"Thank you...for re-nicknaming me and not killing me for going through your things." Alice said, a twinkle in her eye at the last part.

"It's okay, now go to sleep." I order.

"Fine.'' she huffed, yawning a second later.

"Goodnight." I call as she disappears through the kitchen door. I hear a faint grunt in response. Grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge, I took a huge chug of it.

"Do you know how loud you are?" a voice said with annoyance, scaring me. I choked slightly on my Gatorade.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I complain after I stop sputtering, glaring at Kass. He just smirked. I could feel the need to sleep start to seep in. I let out a small yawn.

"Go to bed, you've been through a lot lately. You need sleep." he said taking my Gatorade.

"Damn you." I hiss, hating how he treated me like a child. He just rolled his eyes and pointed to the kitchen door.

"Go to sleep." Kass commands, putting the half finished Gatorade in the fridge.

"Fine." I pout before going through the kitchen door, down the hall, and into my room.

"He gonna pay for taking my Gatorade." I mumble before relaxing and falling into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**_There was chapter 7._**

**_Moony/ Anny is now known as Alice! _**

**_Reviews are welcome._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing.**_

_**Remember Moony is now Alice.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

I woke up to some one shaking me.

"Alex, get up...I'll let Ian drink your Gatorade...Damn, even that didn't even get you up!" Alice complained, giving up and sitting beside me.

"Alice..." I growled into my pillow.

"So, she's finally awake." I heard David mutter from the doorway. I weakly raised one hand and flipped him off.

"That is not lady like," Alice lectured as David left. After he left completely she continued, "But since when were we lady like." I laughed slightly before pushing myself to roll over and sit up.

"What time is it Alice?" I ask, rubbing 'sand' out of my eyes.

"8:30" she replied. I glared at her.

"It was Kass's idea to have everyone up. Ian's the only one still asleep." she defended herself. I let a devilish grin take over my features. She smirked.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Of course, now her is what we're going to do...

* * *

_**Hey it's short but at least I updated.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy...I hear no sympathy, thanks.**_

_**I own nothing, except Alex and Alice. **_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Alice and I grabbed what we would need before setting up the trap for Ian. Once everything was set up, Alice blew the blow-horn, waking Ian up. He jumped out of bed and I heard him moan as he hit the floor. He got up, and seeing us laughing, ran towards us. We just stood there. At the last second as he tripped a piece of string, we shut the door, this making him fall face first into it. After he ran into the door we ran into the kitchen, David and Kass looking at us oddly. Alice and I hid behind David as Ian came running into the kitchen, red faced and dressed only in his boxers. Alice and me broke out laughing, and David and Kass were trying, and failing, to keep a straight face.

"I gonna kill you two!" Ian roared, before leeping at us. We moved and Ian ended up tackling David.

"Kass, help! Ian's trying to murder Alice and me." I whined, trying to stay as far from Ian as possible. I could tell everyone, other than Alice, was confused as to why I called her that but they just went along with it. David was now chasing Ian, who still looked ready to murder us. My phone rung and we stopped running when we saw Kass had unsheathed his sword.

"It was just my phone," I told him cautiously, "Nothing dangerous." I was containing my laughter. I went into the living room, only stopping at my room to grab my ipod. In the living, I plugged my ipod into the docking station. I turned it all the way up, a smirk on my face the whole time. I turned on 'State of Emergency' by, my favorite band, Papa Roach. Alice, Ian, David, and Kass walked in right when it started.

_There's a movie playing in my head_  
_Bombs falling and children crying_  
_The sunrise and the sky turns red_  
_Load your guns tonight_

_There's a song playing down the hall_  
_All alone there's an old man dying_  
_I can't feel anything at all_  
_Something isn't right,_

_This is a state of emergency_  
_I've been running from a tragedy_  
_There's a battle raging in my head_  
_I don't wanna to be left for dead_

_This is a state of emergency_  
_Don't wanna be another casualty_  
_There's a cemetery in my head_  
_I don't wanna be left for dead, left for dead, _Kass was starting to cringe at the loud music as we enjoyed it.

_There's a world standing in my way_  
_Father said that I best stop trying_  
_Stand down, it will be okay_  
_You don't have to fight, _

_There's a picture hanging on the wall_  
_Of a memory that I'm denying_  
_The sun sets and the angels fall_  
_Something isn't right, _

_This is a state of emergency_  
_I've been running from a tragedy_  
_There's a battle raging in my head_  
_I don't wanna be left for dead_

_This is a state of emergency_  
_Don't wanna be another casualty_  
_There's a cemetery in my head_  
_I don't wanna be left for dead,_

_No, don't leave me here alone_  
_I don't wanna make this hell my home_  
_I would rather die than sell my soul_  
_I would rather lie than let you go, _

_There's a voice screaming in my head_  
_Telling me that I'd best stop crying_  
_Stand up, it will be okay_  
_Load your guns tonight_,

_This is a state of emergency_  
_I've been running from a tragedy_  
_There's a battle raging in my head_  
_I don't wanna be left for dead_

_This is a state of emergency_  
_Don't wanna be another casualty_  
_There's a cemetery in my head_  
_I don't wanna be left for dead_

_State of emergency_  
_State of emergency_  
_State of emergency_  
_I don't wanna be left for dead_  
_Left for dead, left for dead, _

Alice and I relaxed on one couch, Ian and David on another, and Kass in a chair.

"I love Papa Roach." I said dreamily.

"I have a song request." Alice said, sitting up straight.

"Let me guess...'Fake it'?" by her face, I knew I had guested correct. 'Fake it' was her favorite song by Seether. I sighed before getting up and changing it to it.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?_  
_The one you sold to fool the world_  
_You lost your self-esteem along the way, yeah, _Alice sang.

_Good god, you're comin' up with reasons_  
_Good god, you're draggin' it out_  
_And good god, it's the changin' of the seasons_  
_I feel so right, so follow me down and just_

_Fake it, if you're out of direction_  
_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_  
_Fake it, if you feel like infection_  
_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite, _Alice and I sang

_You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_  
_No sense in hiding all of yours_  
_You gave up on your dreams along the way, yeah,_ I sang

_Good god, you're comin' up with reasons_  
_Good god, you're draggin' it out_  
_And good god, it's the changin' of the seasons_  
_I feel so right so follow me down and just_

_Fake it, if you're out of direction_  
_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_  
_Fake it, if you feel like infection_  
_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite, _Alice and I sang

_I can fake with the best of anyone_  
_I can fake with the best of them all_  
_I can fake with the best of anyone_  
_I can fake it all_, I sang

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?_  
_The one you sold to fool the world_  
_You lost your self-esteem along the way, yeah, _Alice sang

_Good god, you're comin' up with reasons_  
_Good god, you're draggin'__ it out_  
_Good god, it's the changin' of the seasons_  
_I feel so right, man, follow me down and just_

_Fake it, if you're out of direction_  
_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_  
_Fake it, if you feel like infection_  
_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite_

_Fake it, if you're out of direction_  
_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_  
_Fake it, if you feel like infection_  
_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite, _Alice and I finished the song, getting a fake applaud from Ian.

"Sometimes, I think I surrounded by insane people." Kass muttered.

"You are." we all responded, laughing at the irony.

* * *

**_Well, there was chapter 9. Yet again, sorry it took so long._**

**_Reviews are loved...well, as much as I can love something._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, here's chapter 10 of ...to be Loved. **_

_**I own nothing except Alex. Ian belongs to Hangman's Curse, David belongs to Fear, Alice belongs to AliceAlecMoon.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

As our laughter died down, Ian and David stepped up.

"You two always have all the fun, it's our turn." Ian explained. David picked the song. Kass just stared at them like they were insane. 'Prayer of a Refugee' by Rise Against blasted out of the speakers.

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,_  
_And the morning will come soon._  
_I'll tell you stories of a better time,_  
_In a place that we once knew. _David sang.

_Before we packed our bags_  
_And left all this behind us in the dust,_  
_We had a place that we could call home,_  
_And a life no one could touch. _Ian sang.

_Don't hold me up now,_  
_I can stand my own ground,_  
_I don't need your help now,_  
_You won't let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now,_  
_I can stand my own ground,_  
_I don't need your help now,_  
_You won't let me down, down, down!_

_Down! _they sang together

_We are the angry and the desperate,_  
_The hungry, and the cold,_  
_We are the ones who kept quiet,_  
_And always did what we were told. _David sang, emotion clear in voice and a pointed look at me

_But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,_  
_In the safety of your home._  
_We've been pulling out the nails that hold up_  
_Everything you've known. _Ian sang

_Don't hold me up now,_  
_I can stand my own ground,_  
_I don't need your help now,_  
_You won't let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now,_  
_I can stand my own ground,_  
_I don't need your help now,_  
_You won't let me down, down, down! _They sang, Alice and me humming

_So open your eyes child,_  
_Let's be on our way._  
_Broken windows and ashes_  
_Are guiding the way. _Ian sang

_Keep quiet no longer,_  
_We'll sing through the day,_  
_Of the lives that we've lost,_  
_And the lives we've reclaimed._

_Go! _David sang

_Don't hold me up now,_  
_I can stand my own ground,_  
_I don't need your help now,_  
_You won't let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now,_  
_I can stand my own ground,_  
_I don't need your help now,_  
_You won't let me down, down, down! _We all sang, them standing, Alice and me still on the couch

_Don't hold me up..._  
_(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)_  
_Don't hold me up..._  
_(I don't need your help)_  
_No! No! No!_  
_Don't hold me up!_  
_(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)_  
_Don't hold me up!_  
_(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)_  
_Don't let me down, down, down, down, down! _They sang, Ian singing the main, David echoing.

"Okay, music time is over, my ears can't take it anymore." Kass said before they could put on another song.

"You're no fun." Alice pouted. Kass just smirked.

"I got an idea! Anyone up for paint ball?" I suggested.

"You just want to play cause you know you've got the best shot...fine, as long as I can cause others pain, I'm in!" Ian and Alice agreed, both looking at Kass through the corner of their eyes miscievously. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but you aren't allowed to shot me in the ass the entire time again." David glared.

"I remember that, the whole time all she did was shot him in the ass, the next day at school he couldn't stand to sit cause of the pain, the teachers kept yelling at him." Ian was laughing his ass off, trying to avoid the fist David sent his way. Alice was watching with amusement, trying not to laugh.

"Since I'm going to be dragged along anyway, fine." Kass said, stepping out of the way as Ian ran past him.

"That's the spirit!" I said sarcasticly, getting a slight grin from the slab of stone we call Kass. With that we all left to get into our clothes.

I dressed in black baggy pants, black combat boots, black T-shirt with a raven flying on it, a plain black helmet, and lastly put my hair in a messy bun. I kept the helmet under my arm as I walked into the living room to meet the others. Alice was in the same exact thing as me except her shirt was blue. The only diference with David was a red shirt. Ian was in a neon green muscle shirt cause Alice had hidden all his other shirts as pay back from earlier. And last but not least, Kass had borrowed another pair of David's pants and boots, and had on a gray muscle shirt. I must say he looked hot..er, nice.

"Ian, shut your mouth or your gonna catch flies." David teased, as Ian was oogling Alice, who looked like she was about to fainted. I laughed at the blush that appeared on his face.

"What's with the baggy pants?" Kass asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"So if someone shots you in the legs, you can walk without pain later." I explained.

"If someone shots us in the arms?" he asked.

"Well, then your screwed. Unlike other paintballers, we dress like this to make it even harder. No matter what, your gonna have some bruises later." I smirked.

"Such a lovely _game_." he muttered. We all got onto the bus and drove to the paint ball course. We all put on our helmets so no one would see our faces and reconize us. I rented the guns and amo while they went off to wait for me at the course like the lazy bums they are. As I walked to the course where they were waiting, trying not to drop anything, I felt gazes on my back. As I got to the group, they all took their guns and grabbed the colored paint according to shirt color. I still felt the gazes on my back, and by the way Alice was scwirming I could tell she felt them too. As I was loading the gun with paint balls, I herd foot steps approaching us. All of us turned around to face a group of 4-5 teens our age, all boys. Most of them were staring at Alice and I, but a few were sizing Ian, David, and Kass up. They all were in gray jackets, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"What do you want?" David said, almost growling. I take it he noticed the way they were staring at us.

"Just wondering what two cute girls like this are walking around with only a T-shirt to protect them." One said. Ian was slowly shifting to Alice's side.

"We decided that if you get shot, you should feel all the pain instead of letting your clothing take the blow." Ian said, his voice as cold as ice. He put his arm around Alice.

"Name's Ian, you guys?" Ian asked politely.

"My name is Drake," said the one wh was still checking me out, " This is Tom, Pete, Sam, and Rob," as he said their names, he pointed to them, "What are your guys names?"

"My name's David, this is Alice, Kass, and Alex." my now pissed off brother said. Only when I felt the arm around my waist did I realize Kass had shifted to stand beside me. As soon as he did this, I saw a few of the guys glare at him. He glared back, even though you couldn't his eyes due to his helmet, I still saw a few of them shiver. Before they could say anything else, Ian dragged Alice to the course we rented, opened the gate and went in. David followed along with me and Kass. As soon as all of us were in, Kass shut and locked the gate. David shook of what just happened.

"Okay, we have 1 minute to get to a spot, then the shooting starts, Okay?" David set the timer.

"Okay...go!"

* * *

_**T**__**here was chapter 10, sorry it took forever to update. Review to see what happens next.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's chapter whatever of ….to Be Loved.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

We all ran in separate directions when the whistle blew. I ran towards the forest till I was near a heavily shaded area. I climbed into a tree and sat so I could see all below me. I could hear someone shooting, probably at every little thing that moved. Which meant Alice. I mentally did a face-palm.

'She's hopeless, I'll give her 10 minutes before David finds her and shoots her.' I thought, shaking my head. I relaxed against the tree trunk, no noise escaping my sensitive ears. But then, my sensitive ears were unable to hear anything.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" oh, shit Ian! I jumped out of the tree on instinct, felling my legs tremble as they hit the ground. Spikes of pain raced up my legs as I started running. The sight that greeted me after a few minutes of running was hilarious. Ian was standing in the middle of a clearing, shouting profanities, as Alice stood behind a tree laughing. The trees around the clearing were each with a dot of neon green paint, Ian's color. On his chest was a dot of blue paint, Alice's color.

"Great job!" I fist pounded her, laughing at Ian. It was a few seconds later Kass and David broke into the clearing, both looking us all down to access any injuries. I rolled my eyes.

"We're all fine, Ian's just a sore loser." Ian by now had shut up but was glaring half-heartedly at Alice.

'He is so in love with her.' I mentally teased. Alice turned to me, blushing heavily.

"He does not!" she yelled at me. I went pale.

"Alice, I didn't say anything...but that was what I was thinking." I told her, my eyes analizing her. Her eyes bugged out.

"You aren't serious, I-I heard you say 'He is so in love with her'. Didn't you guys hear her?" she turned to Ian, who was now red in the face in anger and embarrassment, Kass, and David.

"Sorry Alice, but Alex is right, she didn't say anything outloud." Kass said calmly. How the hell he was calm was beyond me.

"Alice...I think you read my mind." I suggested.

"Hear, I'll think something, you tell me what I thought." I instructed. Alice nodded heistantly.

'I love Jacoby Shaddix.' I thought randomly, referring to the lead singer of Papa Roach. She laughed slightly.

"You thought 'I love Jacoby Shaddix'. Well, I guess I can read minds...I'm not that weird David!" Alice turned to David, who shrugged. I then got an evil idea.

'Alice, let's finish this game of paintball, what do ya say?' I smirked evilly as she turned to me. A smirk slowly appeared on her face, showing her agreement.

'one, two...' I counted.

"3!" we both yelled out, shocking the boys. I shot David as she shot Kass. Before she could turn to me, I shot her in the side, black paint splattering on her blue shirt.

"I win!" I cheered before running from an angry David.

"You cheater, no double teaming!" Alice was now beside me, David along with Ian and Kass on our trail.

'I got an idea...' I thought, not bothering to look over at her.

"Go wild." was her panted reply. Damn, when did Ian get fast! I pushed myself ahead. As we broke into the clearing we orginally enter before going off to hide, I noticed the same boys who were annoying us at the beginning. They were outside the metal fence, trying to pick the lock on the gate.

"Shit!" I spoke out loud, stopping before they could see me. I grabbed Alice and pulled her behind a tree with me. As the boys came running, I signalled for them to stop. To my relief they did. We all had our helmets off so none of us could go out and tell them to fuck off. Kass came to stand beside me.

"Why can't we go out there?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

'Damn that looks cute.' I thought, seeing Alice give me a sly look out of the corner of my eye.

"Our faces are on the news, we're wanted criminals now. They might call the cops." I explained. I could see he was thinking about something.

"But Kass isn't!" Ian realized, now standing beside Alice.

"That's right, no one knows about him." David agrees. Kass smirked.

"Well, let's see if I can get them to leave." with that he walked throught the last of the trees and into the open.

* * *

_**Well, there is the pathetic chapter 11. Review and get a shout out.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well, here's another long awaited chapter. I own nothing!**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I watched Kass start to walk out of the trees. I turned to Ian and Alice.

"You two go get the helmets in case Kass needs help. Hurry!" I whispered. David stood slightly behind me, watching.

"What do you 5 want?" Kass yelled at them from his place in the middle of the clearing. They all stood up, figning innocence.

"We were just seeing if this gate was properly locked." Drake lied stupidly. I rolled my eyes from my position behind the tree. I could see Kass was getting annoyed.

"Well, now you have your answer so get the fuck out of here." he said bluntly, his eyes drilling holes into Drake.

'Alice hurry up!' I yelled mentally, hoping she could hear me. I saw one of them, Tom I believe, draw out his paintball gun. He aimed at Kass. Drake smirked.

"This may look like an average paintball gun, but it really is a regular life-ending gun. Now how about you get over here and open this gate for us." Drake explained, acting as group leader. Kass looked back at me in a way they wouldn't know he was. I nodded his silent question, knowing if they shot the secret Kass was not normal would be out. He walked the rest of the way to the gate and opened it. All the boys shuffled in before Drake shoved Kass away from the gate, relocking it to make sure no one else could enter.

"So where are the lovely ladies that came with you?" one of them asked impatiently. Kass was pissed, I could just feel it.

"Their in a clearing at the back of the forest." he lied smoothly. It was then I knew his plan. David was already making his way back on the trail to the clearing. I followed, hoping Kass would lead them to the right one. I ran beside my brother, meeting Alice and Ian half way there. They were carrying our helmets. I explained what was going on before putting on helmet. We all ran back the clearing. Ian and David hid in the trees while Alice and I sat in the middle of the clearing, trying to act normal.

"When the hell is Kass gonna be back with some food!" Alice moaned. I had to applaud her on her acting skills. I rolled my eyes.

"How the fuck would I know? I hope he gets me a slice of pizza." I hummed at the thought of pizza, I really was hungry. It was then Kass broke into the clearing, the group of guys following him. I stood up.

"Kass, why the hell'd you bring them here?" I scolded him, glaring at them. Drake stood forward.

"You might want to act nicer seeing as Tom here could shoot you right now. This gun is-" I tuned the bastard out. I looked at the one with the gun. I smirked as I realized he had tooken of the jacket to prevent pain when you got shot with a paint ball. As if reading my thoughts, David shot his wrist, making him drop the gun. I sprung at the gun, throwing it to Kass as they surrounded me. They backed away from Kass before they saw we had surrounded them. I sighed and stepped forward after a tense moment.

"I'm sorry to say we can't let you live. No one can know of what is about to happen." I told them. I could see Alice grow pale, she wasn't used to this. I took off my helmet, as did the others. I saw them pale at our faces.

"Y-You're the three who murdered all those people at Sleepy Hollow, you're all over the news." Drake stuttered, looking at Ian, Alice and I. I shook my head.

"Kass here is the one who killer all those people, not us. But I brought him here so..." I told them, feeling they should know why we were gonna kill them.

"Kass can't be caught, he can't die or even get too badly hurt. They would know something's wrong with him and figure out what has happened. Kass is the legendary Headless Horseman from Sleepy Hollow."

* * *

_**Hey, it was short but it was something!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well, here's the long awaited chapter 13. Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I looked over to see Alice looking ready to fainted.

"I'm getting her out of here. She has already watched a horrible death, another one might break her." I whispered to Ian and David. I nodded at Kass as I guided Alice out of the clearing and towards the exit. I put her helmet on after my own.

"It's okay Alice, let's go home and rest." I calmed her to the point of relaxing. We were almost out of the forest when we heard the screams. It was a gut wrenching screamed, filled with terror and incomprehensible pain, the pain that can only come with one's death. I covered Alice's ears, blocking the screams out. We entered the the main clearing before we reached the gate. No one was paying attention to the screams, they thought a person just got shot with a paintball where it hit them directly, causing pain. I opened the gate, thankful for the helmets that hid our faces.

'Alice, go get in the car. I have to return our guns. I'll be there in a second.' I thought. After cleaning the guns sloppily and returning them, I went to the car. Alice was lying in the back seat, her eyes shut. I got in the car, grabbing the keys when Alice handed them to me. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started after a minute. I backed out of the parking lot, putting on some music. The song **I'm Sorry **by Veer Union came on. I hummed along quietly.

_For you it's hard to say, "I'm sorry."_  
_You know it's just the same for me._  
_Goodbye, my friend. Goodbye, my friend._  
_You think you're not to blame for this._  
_I'm feeling just the same: hopeless._  
_Goodbye, my friend. Goodbye, my friend. Goodbye._

_I'm sorry, I'm leaving._  
_I'm sorry for seeing, the side of you that is oh, so deceiving._  
_All I see, all the lies I believed in._  
_I'm sorry, I'm leaving._

_I thought you would have changed by now._  
_You fooled me once again, somehow._  
_Goodbye, my friend. Goodbye, my friend._  
_I always rearrange my life, now all I've got to say is goodbye. Goodbye._

_I'm sorry, I'm leaving._  
_I'm sorry for seeing, the side of you that is oh, so deceiving._  
_All I see, all the lies I believed in._  
_I'm sorry, I'm leaving._  
_I'm sorry, I really mean it!_  
_So this ends, and I'm walking out the front door._  
_Now I know that there's nothing left to fight for._  
_Every time I open my eyes._

_For you it's hard to say, "I'm sorry."_  
_You know it's just the same for me._

_The side of you that is oh, so deceiving!_

_I'm sorry, I'm leaving._  
_I'm sorry for seeing, the side of you that is oh, so deceiving._  
_All I see, all the lies I believed in._  
_I'm sorry, I'm leaving._  
_I'm sorry, I really mean it!_  
_So this ends, now I'm walking out the door. Now I'm walking out the door._  
_I know there's nothing left for me to fight for!_  
_I'm sorry, I'm leaving._  
_I'm sorry, I really mean it._  
_Now that I have opened my eyes._

I pulled into the driveway, thankful I didn't get pulled over for speeding. I took the key out and shut the car off.

"Alice, we're..." I stopped when I heard snoring. If I could sweat drop like people in anime, I would've been. I got out of the car before opening her door. I picked her before putting her over my shoulder. I shut the door and locked the car. Balancing Alice on my shoulder, I walked up the steps to the front door, unlocked it, and went inside. After dropping Alice on the couch ("How the hell are you still asleep!"), I changed my clothes. My outfit consisted of a light weight black hoodie and jean shorts that ended 2 inches above my knees. I went to the front door and locked it before I went to the kitchen.

"Try to stop me from drinking gatorade now Kass!" I cheered to myself, gulping the red liquid down. Humming a random tune I walked back to the living room. Alice was drooling on one of the black pillows.

'Damn, poor pillow.' I thought. Alice moaned, startling me.

"Think quieter dammit!" Alice growled, glaring at me. I just smirked at her still half-asleep look. I pointed at the drool.

"You are cleaning that up." I took another swig of Gatorade. I walked over to the stereo. I hooked my ipod up to it before putting it on shuffle. I laughed at the funny song that came on.

"**Scotty Doesn't Know**...really?" Alice gave me a weird look that said 'you-are-such-a-moron'.

"_Scotty doesn't know, oh._  
_Scotty doesn't know-oh._  
_So don't tell Scotty!_  
_Scotty doesn't know,_  
_Scotty doesn't know._  
_SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY_!" I sing the chorus just to annoy her before changing the song. The Japanese lyrics floated out.

"Why the hell is that on your ipod? You don't even know Japanese!" Alice asked. I took another drink of Gatorade before throwing the empty bottle at her.

"This is the 3rd theme song of one of the animes I like." I shrugged. After that Alice and I just sang along to whatever songs came on till Ian, David, and Kass got back. They took off their boots before going to change, solemn expressions on their faces. The mood in the house plummeted sharply. Ian made dinner, neither David, Alice, nor me teased him. The rest of the day was filled with awkward and tense silence. Alice cracked first.

"I'm going to go read. Night." with that she left. I could Ian looking at her as she walked away. Right before she left the room, she blushed scarlet but soon disappeared around the hallway. Ian was the next to go.

"Night. I need my beauty sleep." with a smirk and a yawn he left. David was channel surfing, obviously not finding anything to his tastes. Surprisingly, Kass left next.

"..." he said no words, just walked to his room. After 20 minutes David turned off the TV. He turned to me.

"Alex...it's going to be okay." he hugged me to his chest in a brotherly gesture. After a minute he pulled away.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are going soft on me." I teased slightly, smiling. He messed up my hair before standing up and going to bed. I looked at the clock. It was 3 at in the mourning. I groaned slightly before going to my room. I fell into bed.

'Oh, brother how I wish you were right.' were my last conscious thoughts before a viel of darkness rendered me asleep.

* * *

_**Well, here was chapter 13, it took forever to write. So can anyone guess what anime theme song I might have on my ipod? Shout out for anyone who guesses correctly.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well, here's chapter whatever. Enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing except Alex.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I woke up with the sun shining directly into my eyes. I growled before pulling my pillow over my head. After a few minutes of slowly getting used to the light, I got out of bed. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. No one was there. Shrugging I went into the living room. Same result, it was vacant. I went over to the stario. I turned on some music before going back to the kitchen to attempt to make myself breakfast. I hummed along to the song **The Suffering** by Coheed and Cambria. I put some peanutbutter on some toast during the intro, tapping my fingers on the countertop in time with the beat.

_Is there word or right to say, _  
_Even in this old fashioned way? _  
_Go make your move girl, _  
_I'm not coming home. _

_Would things have changed if I could have stayed? _  
_Would you have loved me either way? _  
_Dressed to the blues, day to day, with my collar up. _

_Decision sits so make it quick, _  
_A breath inhaled from an air so sick _  
_I cursed the day I had learned of the web you spun _  
_You had your hold 'till bleeding _

_Hey, hey! _  
_If it was up to me, _  
_I would have figured you out way before the year clocked out. _  
_Oh I hope you're waiting. Oh I hope you're waiting. _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_You may be invited girl, but you're not coming in. _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in. _

_Hey, Hey! _  
_If it was up to me _  
_I would have never walked out _  
_So until the sun burns out _  
_Oh, I hope you're waiting _

_Would we have lived as a child would care? _  
_With this vile to drink I dare _  
_Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue (Oh where have you been... Oh where have you been?) _  
_Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving? Bye! _

_Should we try this again with hope? (Bye-bye!) _  
_Or is it lost, give up the ghost? _  
_And should I die all alone as I knew I would? _  
_Then burn in Hell young sinner! _

_Hey, Hey! Haha! _  
_If it was up to me, _  
_I would've figured you out way before the year clocked out _  
_Oh, I hope you're waiting. Oh, I hope you're waiting _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_You may be invited girl, but you're not coming in. _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in. _

_Hey, Hey! _  
_If it was up to me, (You had your hold!) _  
_I would've figured you out way before the year clocked out _  
_Oh, I hope you're waiting _

_Hey, Hey! _  
_If it was up to me (Give up the ghost!) _  
_I would have never walked out _  
_So until the sun burns out (Oh where have you been?) _  
_Oh, I hope you're waiting _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_You may be invited girl, but you're not coming in. _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in. _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_You may be invited girl, but you're not coming in. _

_Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy.) _  
_Are you well in the Suffering? (You've been..) _  
_The most gracious of hosts, _  
_I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in. _

_And you're not coming in..._

After the song was over, another random one came on. I got up and went to my room. After getting dressed (black mesh shorts, black T-shirt with spider web design) I started t search for everyone else. I checked Alice's room first, only to see her hanging off her bed, still asleep. After making sure she wouldn't fall, I moved on to Ian's room. I found Ian curled up on the floor near his bed, drool stains on his face. I continued on to David's room. He was laying propped up by pillows, a book laying forgotten on his lap. I shut the door quietly, though I doubt he would be desturbed by it over his snores. As I reached Kass's door, I heistated.

'What if he is awake? What if he is mad I went into his room? What if...' my thoughts went on and on from there. As I was about to make my decision, it was made for me. The door opened and I stood face to face...er, chest with Kass.

"...good morning?"

* * *

_**There was the boring chapter 14. Reviews are wanted!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well, here's chapter 15.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

"Good morning to you too Alex, but I must ask, why are you outside my door?" Kass asked, ever so polite.

'Well, this isn't awkward at _all_...' my sarcastic thoughts weren't very helpful.

"I was checking to see if anyone was awake...'' from there I lead off. He nodded before going around me towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Peanut on toast isn't a proper breakfast.'' he scolded lightly. I snorted.

"Then what do you suggest?" I challenged. All I got was a smirk.

~~10 minutes later~~

"Fine, these are pretty good." I reluctantly compliment, shoveling another fork full of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

"Thank you." Kass said smugly, a smirk still plastered on his face.

'Damn you.' was my mental response.

"Food!'' came the low groan from the door way. I turned in my seat to see Ian there, hunched over, drool stains still dried on his face. I was tempted to laugh, but I restrained myself. As Kass fixed him a plate of food, Ian plopped down in the chair besides me.

"Mornin'.'' his greeting was muffled by the table, which now had the unfortunate job of being Ian's pillow. As Ian ate, David and Alice slowly emerged from their respective dwellings. David looked ready for the day while Alice looked half dead.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast Kass." David thanked before sitting between Ian and Kass.

"Food, now." Alice snapped, sitting down between Kass and me. I chuckled slightly at her demand before piling the rest of the eggs on her plate. I also made her a glass of chocolate milk.

"Needs more chocolate." she snapped again, but still drank it.

"Are you people always like this in the morning?" Kass asked. Ian nodded.

"Alice and Alex are usually more violent though." Ian said.

"No we aren't!"

* * *

_**Well, hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short but it was better than nothing, right?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

"So what are we gonna go today?" David asked as we all finished up breakfest. My mind came up blank.

"We could go scateboarding?" Ian suggested. It was soon turned down after a look outside where rain was now pouring down.

"How about a scary movie marathon?" Alice suggested. I smirked.

"Let's do that!" I agreed, already making evil plans. Kass looked worried slightly.

"No." David, Ian, and Kass argued. Alice and I pouted.

"How about we relax?" Kass said. We all looked at him funny.

"Have you learned nothing about us!" Alice asked, almost offended with the idea of relaxing. Kass seemed to shrink.

"We could play Rockband or something." David said. I nodded.

"That seems like the best thing at the moment." I agreed, getting up. David set up the rockband while Alice and I picked out which Rockband we wanted to play. I pulled out a version randomly and settled with that. Ian and David stuck with drums and guitar while Kass just observed us. Alice and I traded every couple of songs for vocals. As the option for the song **Welcome Home** by Coheed and Cambria came up, I took the mike. I loved this song. It seemed Kass had finally grown bored of watching us as he and Ian traded places. Ian and Alice sat together on the couch and talked as we played.

_You could've been all I wanted_  
_But you weren't honest_  
_Now get in the ground_  
_You choked off the surest of favors_  
_But if you really loved me_  
_You would've endured my world_

_Well you're just as I presumed_  
_A whore in sheep's clothing_  
_Fucking up all I do_  
_And if so here we stop_  
_Then never again_  
_Will you see this in your life_

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand_  
_Here laid to rest is our love ever longed_  
_With truth on the shores of compassion_  
_You seem to take premise to all of these songs_

_You stormed off to scar the armada_  
_Like Jesus played letter,_  
_I'll drill through your hands_  
_The stone for the curse you have blamed me_  
_With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep_  
_But if you could just write me out_  
_To neverless wonder... happy will I become_  
_Be true that this is no option,_  
_So with sin I condemn you_  
_Demon play, demon out!_

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand_  
_Here laid to rest is our love ever longed_  
_With truth on the shores of compassion_  
_You seem to take premise to all of these songs_

_One last kiss for you_  
_One more wish to you_  
_Please make up your mind girl..._  
_I'd do anything for you_  
_One last kiss for you_  
_One more wish to you_  
_Please make up your mind girl..._  
_Before I hope you die_

Kass seemed slightly disturbed by the song. David just gave him a pity filled look as Kass traded with Ian. For the rest of the day, Kass seemed far away, back in the days of his past...of his life.

* * *

_**Well, there was a short chapter, but at least I updated something!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for not updating this story in awhile. Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

"You still need an education!"

"We're fugitives! It doesn't matter!" I yelled back at my brother. Alice and Ian watched us from the kitchen table, sad and worried.

"You're still just a kid Alex. You need to learn," Kass agreed. I sent him a withering glare.

"What don't you understand? We aren't ever getting out of this mess! What's the point in trying to be normal?" I yelled, my true thoughts finally making themselves known. Kass looked at me in shock, his crystal blue eyes boring into my soul. He spun on his heel before disappearing into the hallway. The sound of a door slamming echoed soon after. Everyone looked at me with anger, concern, and sadness.

"I really just fucked up didn't I?" Without waiting for an answer I fled back the hall, intent on apologizing.

"Kass?" I whispered patheticly, knocking on his door. A growl was all I got in return. It chilled me to the bone, making me remember the true nature of the Hessian. Flashes of memories assulted me. Kass, in all his glory, riding upon his hell horse. A silver sword slicing through the air before meeting flesh. The expressions on the decapitated heads of Rose, Tina, Chad, Gabe, Madison, and even Mrs. Menegay sickened me.

"Stop!" I scream at the door, knowing Kass is behind it, know he is causing these visions.

"Why? All I am to you is a murder, a savage mercenary. And your right! If it wasn't for the curse put upon me you all would be dead!" he hissed at me as he threw the door open.

"That's not true!" I hiccupped in shock. He grabbed my shoulders roughly. This close up I could see his teeth, sharpened into demons fangs.

"Then what is? You basicly blamed me for damning you all. This is all your doing in the first place! You're the curious Van Tassel who went around touching other people's swords!" His words were worse than a slap.

"I never believed in things like this! To me, the legend of the headless horseman was just another myth! I never even knew about my past or that god damned town of Sleepy Hollow until that stupid fieldtrip!" I shot back, fury pushing me against him. He didn't even flinch as I pushed him slightly.

"So you enjoyed being abused by your 'parents'? You really wish that I never had reawakened? You really want things to go back tot he way they were?" His voice was soft, desperate.

"How did you know?" I questioned, ashamed.

"I was put under a curse to protect you. It wasn't too hard to see the bruises, the winces. You can't hide it all the time Alex," Kass whispered. I only now noticed that his arms were wrapped around me in a gently embrace. I let my head fall onto his chest, tears making themselves present.

"I'm sorry. I'll go back if you wish, to my burial place under that cursed tree in those woods near Sleepy Hollow," I gripped him closer.

"No, no, no! It's okay! Just don't leave," I pleaded, "Just don't leave me." I muttered so quietly that I barely heard them myself. With a sigh, I fell. Only Kass's arms supported me.

"Shit!" Laughing at his curse I passed out, the stress depletely all my energy and will to stay awake.

**Kass's POV:**

Dragging Alex's limp body into my room, I laid her sleeping form on my bed.

'We're all insane, it's official,' I thought warily. Staring at her, I couldn't help but feel like a pervert.

"Aren't I supposed to be hundreds of years old?" I groaned softly, walking out of the room. Falling onto the couch in the living room, I grunted.

"So what happened?" a voice whispered. I shot up, almost colliding heads with Alice. Why did I never get to relax?

"Alice, as if we didn't hear," David scoffed. I blushed lightly, glaring at the other Van Tassel child.

"Quit being so grumpy. You're just mad Kass here could rationalize with your stubborn sister and you couldn't," Ian teased with a smirk.

"Where is Alex anyway?" Alice questioned me intently. Leaning away from her guiltly, I blushed brightly, remembering the intimacy between Alex and me.

"She kinda passed out and I put her in my bed," I reluctantly confessed. David looked ready to murder me, staring at me as if I were a child molester.

"Nice one man," Ian smiled at me proudly as if I were his best friend. Alice smiled at me kindly, but the look of protectiveness in her eyes stop me from returning the jesture.

'Wonderful, I'm basicly considered her boyfriend," I thought of Alex and couldn't help but feel a smile tug at my lips.

'I'm so whipped. When the hell did my life become this dramatic?' I mentally wondered.

I still couldn't decide which was the lesser of the 3 evils; David, Ian, or Alice.

'Alex.'

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter 17. I wanted to show how emotional Alex and everyone really are. Reviews are loved.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Sorry for not updating in over a year! Here's chapter 18, enjoy!

I own Alex, David, and Ian. That would be all!

* * *

Alex's POV:

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground. Getting a better understanding of my surroundings, I found myself near the Tree of the Dead. Except...it wasn't quite as dead as I remembered it. Getting up, I noticed the snow.

"What the..." I said aloud, last I checked it had been fall. Then I heard it. Screams being carried on the wind, gunshots piercing the air. On instinct I started to climb the tree, hiding behind a thicker limb just as someone barreled into the clearing. Sneaking a peek I saw Kass, except he was back in the outfit I first saw him in. Decked in silver and black armor, two axes at his side, his sword in his hand, and the billowing black cape, Kass was yet again the Hessian.

He was panting, glaring cautiously all around him in a panic.

"Kass! What's going on?" I called, making myself visible. But he didn't respond. It was then I saw the blood on his sword. Fresh blood stained the majority of the blade crimson, the only thing on the blade still silver was the snake fangs and the emerald eyes.

"You don't need to kill anymore! What's going on?" I scream at him only to get no response. He was walking silently through the clearing, not even the spurs on his boots making a sound. His sword turned the snow pink wherever the blood dripped. But it was then we both saw the little girls that were watching him from the tree line. Both were in pink dresses with long blond hair. One had an arm full of sticks and watched him like a deer in head lights, terrified and confused. The other was emotionless.

I could hear footsteps in the trees behind Kass, the people I assume he was running from. Desperately he held a finger up to his lips in a gesture of silence. Neither little girl had any response. He slowly starting moving toward them, sword firmly in hand. As he got closer to them I could see an insane smile starting to carve its path on his face. He was going to kill the little girls just because he could. But then the emotionless little girl took one stick from the other, and with a smug smirk, broke it. The sound of the stick breaking was as loud as a gunshot in the quiet wilderness. The girls ran into hiding and before I knew it British soldiers were rushing into the clearing. Kass managed to kill a couple of them before he was outdone by their numbers. Taking his sword, and without a second thought, they beheaded him.

All I could do was sit in a shocked silence as I watched Kass's head roll. I was paralyzed in my seat in the tree. I stayed that way as they dug a shallow grave near the base of the tree, and even as they carelessly threw his body and head into the hole. They covered him in the frozen dirt and snow, lastly stabbing his sword into the ground above his body. Only when the soldiers left did I finally fall from the low branch I had been balancing on precariously. All I could do was sit next to his sword.

I knew the man they had killed was a monster consumed by blood lust in a war. But even with that knowledge in mind I was still crushed and breaking on the inside.

"This was the fall of the great Hessian. I must say I'm glad for having a part in it," I turned to see the little girl from before. So this was my ancestor. This was the girl who put a curse on Kass. All I can do is scream.

"Alex!" With that I woke up, tangled in covers and sticky with sweat. Someone's arms were around me, trying to stop my hysteric movements. I looked up into crystal blue eyes.

"You're alive!" I then proceeded to strangle Kass in a hug. I think I even kissed his cheek.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, hands running up and down my back in soothing gestures. It took me a few minutes to compose myself before I could say anything.

"I saw you die. I saw the little girl, Mary." Kass froze. His eyes stared at me with so many emotions I felt a headache coming on.

"Then you know I deserved to die." His voice was as cold and hard as stone. I was so shocked I couldn't reply.

"I always have been and always will be the Hessian, Alex. And for that alone I am cursed. I was taught to kill. But I was good at it. When I would go into battle I didn't care about my safety, money, or even my own men. I cared about seeing the world soaked in blood. After the adrenaline would fade I would feel terrible, but that was still a part of me. My last thought was that I should have beheaded them all. Even now, as an abnormality, I feel the need to see heads rolling," his confession weighed heavy on me. I couldn't exactly say he couldn't help it, he went into battle willing, knowing his monster would come out.

"To take the good with the bad is to live." Was all I could say in comfort. That measly phrase I'm pretty sure I read on a fortune cookie was all I could respond with when the person I care for quite a lot told me out right he was a cold blooded slaughterer.

"Then maybe that's why I'm alive," Kass replied with a hint of a bitter smile, sharp teeth gleaming white. We sat there in silence after that, just trying to get our bearings after this hectic episode. Looking around I find myself in an unfamiliar room.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring what just happened completely. Kass took a minute to reply, trying himself to remember.

"You got so stressed out after we argued you passed out. I put you in my bed and been having to deal with your brother glaring at me like I am a child molester for the last half an hour." With that I laughed, taking in the good to even out the bad.

* * *

Feel free to comment!


End file.
